


NOTHING

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: Blame Tumblr [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Bad Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Fell, Flustered Sci, Fucking Tumblr man, God these fucking nerds, I really shouldn't write fluff, I should stick to angst, I'm bad at it, It's a motherfucking oneshot, Love Confessions, M/M, No warnings unless gay skeletons is in the archive warnings now, Oh right Tumblr, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Scifell - Freeform, Why Did I Write This?, ok anyway, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 10:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11849745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: A slip of the tongue can tilt the world on it's axis.





	NOTHING

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot. This WILL stay a one shot. I have 3 multi chapter fics already, two of which are scifell fics. I need to stop doing that thing where I have multiple pending fics and I start another one because I had a stupid thought.

Hotland was just a  _touch_ above room temperature, Fell thought sarcastically. Although his jacket wasn't helping. Neither was the smaller skeleton walking next to him. Sci was wearing a white labcoat over a light gray sweatshirt over a blue t-shirt, and he wondered how he wasn't overheating.

He was only half listening to whatever Sci was saying as he watched him out of the corner of his socket.

He watched his mouth twitch upward slightly as he blathered on about whatever had him so excited, his eyes shining behind the bright red frames of his glasses. The light from the magma shone from the opposite side of him, outlining the way he moved, making his eyes glow brighter against the contrasting shadows. He could feel his face burn, though he prayed Sci would think it was just the heat, which seemed to be getting to Sci as well, his cheeks flushed a soft blue.

His soul practically _purred_ at the sight.

God, this was fucked up. They were the  _same person,_ for fucks sake!

But he couldn't really find it in him to care. And it wasn't like he was the only one crushing on his alternate. Classic needed to get over himself anyway.

Really, at first, that whole 'same person' thing had just been an excuse to not tell him about his little crush, once he realized that _that_ was what this feeling was. Look where that got him.

A huff of frustration from Sci drew his attention from his wandering thoughts. He turned his head to face him completely. He was stripping away his labcoat. He held it out to him.

"Could you hold this for a second?" 

"Uhh, sure, what are you doing tho-" his voice died in his throat as Sci proceeded to lift the bottom of the sweatshirt he was wearing over his head, making his shirt ride up _just so-_

He quickly glanced away from the skeleton who didn't seem to know what he was doing to his soul right now, but couldn't help the way his gaze seemed to drift back toward Sci regardless. His face could surely rival the lava in heat.

"Ugh, it's so hot here." Sci grumbled, pouting ever so slightly.

"You're so hot." Fell mumbled. His eyes widened once he became aware of what he just said. He resisted the urge to slap a hand over his mouth.

"W-what was tha-"

"Nothing!"

Fell walked ahead.

Sci stayed in place for a moment, the blue flush on his face getting darker before a breathlessly elated smile spread over his face. He gave a helplessly joyous whine under his breath. His crush just called him  _hot._

_'Holy fuck.'_

"Hey Fell." Fell hummed.

"You've got Nickel, cerium, arsenic and sulfur." 

Fell looked confused. He pulled out his phone, and typed  _periodic table_ into the search bar. He tapped on one, scouring it for the listed elements. Once he found it, he froze, blushing harder than before. Sci could feel his own face light up with a pure blue tint.

"Hey Sci."

"Yeah?"

You know chemists do it on the table periodically?" Sci choked on the dry Hotland air. Fell looked absurdly proud of himself for garnering such a  _reaction._

_'Oh, it's on now.'_

"Are you made of copper and tellurium, because you're Cu-Te." Fell smirked.

"According to the second law of thermodynamics, you're supposed to share your hotness with me. Are you a compound of Beryllium and Barium, because you're a total BaBe. I wish I was Adenine, then I could be paired with U," Fell rattled off. Sci's blush grew brighter with each one, his cheeks practically glowing blue.

"You're hotter than a Bunsen burner set on full power," Sci shot back.

Fell took a step closer, gently tilting his face upward. Sci blushed harder.

"Are you an alpha carbon, because you look susceptible backside attack." Sci froze. "If I was an endoplasmic reticulum, how would you like me: smooth or rough?" 

_'Goddamnit Fell, why do you do this to me?_ '

"It’s a good thing you've got evaporative cooling, cause I’m going to make you sweat," Fell continues.

Sci felt like he was melting from the heat.

"Fell?"

"Yeah?"

" 'm hot," Sci muttered.

"Damn right. Come on, let's get you inside."

Sci didn't know when they'd arrived at the lab, but here they were.

Fell picked him up princess style, making him give a yelp of surprise, before he carefully nuzzled into Fell's jacket.

"Iodine Livermorium Uranium."


End file.
